In numerous applications, and in particular for combustion engine components, such as gearbox output shafts, crankshafts, and the like, rotary shafts are generally fitted with dynamic seals to prevent the leakage of oil and other fluids between the shaft and the opening in an outer housing through which the shaft passes. Such dynamic seals have been provided in a wide array of configurations and formed from numerous different materials. In a common arrangement, a stationary ring is coupled with the housing and a rotating ring assembly is coupled with the shaft. The stationary ring and rotating ring are placed in sealing engagement with one another. A plurality of seals are positioned at several different locations, according to the configuration of the stationary and rotating rings, to prevent the passage of fluid or debris passed the stationary and rotating rings, either between the components themselves or the components and the shaft or housing. Commonly, these seals are comprised of an elastomeric material, chosen to provide adequate sealing engagement with the application of minimal pressure and expense.
However, prior dynamic seals for rotating equipment have been limited to relatively low maximum service temperatures, which directly correlate with the maximum service temperature of the elastomeric/polymer seals used in the construction and installation of the dynamic seals. This has limited the use of common dynamic seal designs in particular applications that experience periodic to sustained temperatures in excess of the maximum service temperatures of conventional elastomeric/polymer materials.